Sleepover
by lunamoon2424
Summary: Tamaki decides he wants to host a "commoner's sleepover" with the host club... and their paying guests. How will Kagome and Haruhi survive an entire evening with the hosts? Story told through various 200-500 word drabbles. Adopted from TriforceandSheikahArts.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Secrets

* * *

Secrets. Everyone has them. Those dirty little desires and unwanted bits of news people do not want others to hear and know about. Whether the person is rich, middle class or poor, everyone has a dirty little secret they keep hidden to themselves, sealed always inside their own personal locked vaults: their hearts.

His little secret, however, was his guilty pleasure. Something he was partially embarrassed by: his monthly subscription to a well-known commoner's magazine. From the colourfully designed ads to the interestingly unique articles, he loved to read about them, wanting to learn as much as he could about the world below his own.

He sat in his expensive leather chair and read the pages one by one. His eyes scanned each sheet, soaking in their each and every word. Yet, once his gaze directed itself onto a specific page, his heart stopped. The article's title read; one hundred ways to host a successful sleepover.

* * *

Writen by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: Ideas

* * *

He could not contain his excitement. His eyes shined and his mind swirled with various ideas. He could picture it all now. His supposed host family and loving daughters, all sitting around a large room, wearing their cutest pyjamas with matching sleeping bags. The idea was too good to ignore.

He sprung to his feet and dashed towards the bed, the article still in his hands. Sprawling himself onto the luxurious bed, he leaned back, various feathers floating through the air.

"Haruhi-chan and Kagome-chan would look so cute in matching outfits~!" He could have his younger friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin, design an entire set of frilly, pink clothing for them to wear for the entire evening. It was wonderful!

"I must tell someone… but whom?" He eyed the phone, which lay next to his bed on the matching night table. He ran through his entire list of friends in his mind, crossing off their names one by one. When a certain dark haired friend came to mind, he snapped his fingers and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Someone mumbled on the other end.

"Kyouya~!" he sang. "I just had a brilliant idea. What do you think if we were to host a sleepover?"

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	3. Chapter 3: Patience

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Three: Patience

* * *

The line went dead silent for a moment. Tamaki thought that Kyouya might have hung up.

"I'm still here." Kyouya yawned.

"About the idea," Tamaki began. "I wanted to know your thoughts on the matter. I was thinking we could host the event at school. I could easily get father's permission to use the school after hours, and everyone would have quite a bit of fun dressing up and playing to their hearts contents… So Kyouya, what do you think?" Tamaki eagerly waited for his reply.

"… Where did you formulate this idea from?"

"From a well-known commoner's magazine," he proudly informed his best friend. "It contains all of the necessary information on how to convey and host a perfect commoner slumber party. Just think of it, Kagome-chan and Haruhi-chan would feel at more at home, surrounded by their newest friends and the notion that we're all celebrating a commoner's styled event."

Kyouya sighed. Tamaki imagined the boy rubbing his temples in vain.

"Tamaki, do you know what time it is?" He hissed through the line.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders. "No."

"Its one a.m.," he informed him. "Though I have been busy with personal work until now, I am in no mood to help you orchestrate this newest hair-brained scheme of yours."

"But Kyouya," he pouted, his eyes watering. "You're my best friend. You HAVE to help me."

"No. No I don't." Kyouya said firmly. "What I will be doing, however, is going to sleep. I will shut off my cell phone and inform the guards downstairs to watch all of the landlines from their post. If they catch your number appearing on screen, they will not hesitate to come over to your house. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed.

Tamaki gulped and nodded. "Yes…"

"Good." Kyouya smiled. "Goodnight." He hung up.

Tamaki withdrew the phone from his ear and pouted. "Kyouya you're no help!" He shouted and flailed his arms.

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	4. Chapter 4: Contradictions

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Four: Contradictions

* * *

Kyouya sat by his expensive custom-imported desk and thought to himself. He had just gotten off the phone with the idiot himself, Tamaki Suoh. The moron's idea still fresh in his mind would not leave, no matter how hard he tried to fill the position with desires of sleep.

Kyouya groaned and shook his head. "Tamaki, why must you come up with such ridiculous things?" He chastised and shook his head. He hissed with disdain and sat up properly. He stretched his arms forward, his knuckles cracking.

"Since this idea is stuck inside my head, I might as well do some investigating." He redirected his attention towards his laptop and sighed. Reaching for his notebook, he flipped to a new page and wrote in perfect penmanship the date and time.

"And if I don't look into this now, I know the moron won't leave me alone until I agree." He added grudgingly. "Better to start now than later…"

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	5. Chapter 5: Change of Heart

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Five: Change of Heart

* * *

Tamaki pouted and sat down in his seat. It was a bright and cheery Tuesday morning, but he was not the least bit happy. Last night's conversation with Kyouya really drained him of all his happiness and spunk.

"And here I thought Mother would like the idea." He sighed, his eyes watering.

"But Father, you've never given me a chance to explain."

"Huh?" He jumped. Standing in front of his desk was Kyouya. "Momma!" he cried and extended his arms forward. "Does this mean you've had a change of heart?" Flowers formed around them as Tamaki's eyes sparkled with hope.

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "There will be some conditions."

Tamaki's spirits rose. He screamed with joy and tackled Kyouya to the ground. "Thank you, Momma!" he nuzzled his face against Kyouya's. "You're such a good friend and mother! My best friend!" their hair stuck to each other's faces and Kyouya's patience was wearing thin.

"Tamaki!" he shouted.

Tamaki merely ignored him, continuing to smile and hug his best friend.

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	6. Chapter 6: Uncertainty

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Six: Uncertainty

* * *

Kagome stood by the doorway of her cousin's apartment. "Haruhi-chan, are you ready?" She called. She stood irritably in the Ouran's male uniform. "We need to get going."

"I'm coming." Haruhi shouted and emerged from the living room. "I just had to grab my math notebook." She reached into her pocket for the apartment key. Once outside, Kagome shut the door and Haruhi locked it. Together they made their way down the long outdoor staircase.

Kagome sighed and slouched forward.

Haruhi watched her, unsure. "Is something wrong?" She voiced.

Kagome yawned. "I didn't sleep well last night," she confessed. "I was having a really weird dream."

"About what?" Haruhi asked, curious.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember it too well… just the distinct feeling of dread and uncertainty."

Haruhi's eyebrows rose. "It sounds like you experienced something weird last night. Did you eat something bad?"

"I'm not sure." The raven-haired girl confessed. "All I know is that that feeling still hasn't left the pit of my stomach yet." Her face paled. "I hope nothing bad happens today. I might not be able to stomach too much excitement."

"Well with the Host Club, you can never be too sure." Haruhi grumbled.

Kagome hung her head in shame. "Damn it."

Haruhi smiled wryly. "Kagome-chan, best of luck…" she thought and shook her head.

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	7. Chapter 7: Fear

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fear

* * *

Kagome and Haruhi entered inside their first period class in silence. The two cousins were the first of many to take their seats. Kagome sat in front and Haruhi behind.

Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Why are you two here so early?" She asked, surprised, to see their twin friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin. "Normally you're both in right before the bell."

"The Boss texted us and told us to not be late today." Kaoru explained, watching Haruhi assemble her supplies for class.

"That's right." Hikaru nodded. "Apparently, he's got something big planned and wants to make sure that we're all here today."

Haruhi and Kagome shared a glance. Equal looks of fear formed across their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "We have no idea what the announcement will be." They chorused. "But we hope it's entertaining."

Shivers ran down Kagome's back. She didn't like the sound of that. Whatever Tamaki usually planned was either outrageously dumb or farfetched. It always gave the young time traveller a bad headache.

She groaned and banged her head against the desk. "Why? Why? Why?"

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	8. Chapter 8: Announcement

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Announcement

* * *

Both girls were beyond nervous as they entered inside the Clubroom. However, the twins merely shrugged off their antics, and skipped inside, eager to learn of their boss' plan.

"This better not be another stupid field-trip," Kagome hissed to Haruhi.

"Like the supermarket?" She said dryly.

Kagome snarled. Haruhi groaned.

"My two beloved daughters!" exclaimed Tamaki. He sat on one of the plush couches, and stood up to greet them properly. "I'm so pleased to see you both."

"Let's just get this over with," Kagome huffed.

"I really want to eat my lunch." Haruhi yawned.

"Feel free to eat," Kyouya said, glancing up from his laptop. "This announcement shouldn't take too long."

The cousins shared a glance. Though fearful, they wanted to know the news.

Kagome poked Haruhi's side. "You ask," she said.

Haruhi sighed. Why me, she thought to herself. Kagome poked her again. Haruhi jumped and ushered out, "Senpai, what's the announcement about?"

Tamaki clapped his hands together. "I'm so happy that you asked Haruhi-chan." His smile widened. "To be brief, the Host Club will be hosting another spectacular event."

"Like a ball?" The twins chorused.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "No, no, no, we've done that already. This new idea is something no one within our entire school has ever done before."

That sparked their interest. "Well, go on," they urged him. "Tell us already."

…

…

…

"We'll be hosting a sleepover!" He exclaimed.

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions

Disclaimer – InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This story will be told through a series of short drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Reactions

* * *

"Tama-chan, Kago-chan and Haru-chan don't look too excited," Honey frowned. Mori grunted.

"How could they not be excited?" Hikaru wondered.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows."

"My daughters!" shouted Tamaki, "Tell me, why you are not excited by the idea?" He envisioned his daughters cheering and tackling him to the ground in joy… not glaring murderously his way.

"How do you expect us to be happy, Senpai?!" Haruhi shouted, frustrated.

"Yeah, a sleepover only spells one word," Kagome continued.

"What word?" The twins wondered.

The cousins shared a glance, "Disaster!"

Tamaki screamed and huddled in his corner, producing mushrooms. Honey frowned, tears lining his eyes. Mori tried to console the senior. Even the twins looked appalled. For a moment, Haruhi reconsidered. She was never one for seeing them upset, even if they usually got on her nerves. Kagome, on the other hand, saw straight through their ruse.

"Kagome, Haruhi, I would suggest that you reconsider the offer," Kyouya stated dutifully, his black book in hand.

"And why's that?" Kagome sneered.

Kyouya smirked, "Your debt, naturally."

Haruhi and Kagome sighed. The Shadow King had won.

He adjusted his spectacles and shut his book. "You are on board with the idea?"

They shared equal, painful glances. "Yes," they gulped, already knowing they would instantaneously regret it.

* * *

Written by: TriforceandSheikahArts


	10. Chapter 10: Measurements

Disclaimer: I don't own either series! Woe is me! TT-TT

* * *

Chapter Ten: Measurements

* * *

The host club instantly inflated with delight once more. Tamaki bounced up from his corner, self-infused depressed mushrooms left in the dust cloud of where he previously stood. The young blond haired man was on both of the girls in less than a minute. Haruhi and Kagome had anime tears running down their faces as the enthusiastic host king swung them around in his arms squealing and praising on how wonderful it would be.

"This going to be wonderful!" Honey exclaimed as he took his place from Mori's shoulder. "Isn't it, Mori-kun?"

The silent man nodded his head in confirmation.

Suddenly the twins popped out from behind Tamaki with identical Cheshire-like smirks and snatched Kagome from the boss' gushing grip.

"Devils, give me back my daughter!" Tamaki all but screamed as he chased after the twins leaving Haruhi were she was to look at the scene and sweat drop. Kagome considered yelling all of them until she broke a lung but deducted that it would still do her no good.

"But, boss we need to get Kagome-chan's measurements if Mom is going to design a PJ for her." Hikaru slyly stated taking pleasure in the wide eye look she sent them.

"Ya, she did ask us to stay out of her business. Rather loudly, too." Snickered Kaoru.

With the look everyone sent her way, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. She _screamed_ and _ran_.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Oi everyone! I'm so happy I got to adopted this Fanfic. and I thank Art-chan for creating such a funny piece! I hope I do you proud Art-chan! As you may notice my style is a little different then Art-chan's so the amount of words I use may vary from time to time, just letting you know! You may called me Luna, Luna-chan or even my full usename! Once again I thank you for having me!


	11. Chapter 11: Violation

Disclaimer: Still don't own... D:

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Violation

* * *

"I feel violated." Kagome grumbled as she slid into her place next to Haruhi and dropping her face into her text books.

Haruhi sent the raven head a pitying glance as she patted her shoulder in comfort.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Kagome-chan." She tried to reassure her distraught blue eyed class mate. "It's not like they measured you theirselves right?"

At Kagome's withering glare, Haruhi flinched.

"Oh dear god. Tell me you still left them in one piece?"

Kagome smirked evilly into her cherry wood desk.

"Their in one piece, tragically."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru grimaced as they rubbed their battle scars from Kagomes struggle. They had multiple bruises all over their bodies, along with bite marks and scratches. Kagome, unlike Haruhi, can put up one hell of a fight before she yields to any command she refuses to follow. Kaoru nearly got his eye scratched out by the hell cat before he managed to get her waist measurement. While Hikaru suffered a bite to the hand and kick to the shin in an effort from keeping the blue eyed damsel from screaming out profanities of 'RAPE!' in her struggles. Those would have surely caused an up roar inside their house hold.

The twins gave each other a victorious look form the corner of each others eye before all out grinning at the numbers in their journals.

...

Kagome Higurashi

Height: 5'2

Weight: 109 lbs

Waist: Around size 3 to 5

Chest: Medium to Large

Shoe: 7

Breast (Haruhi) : C/D 32

...

It was so worth it

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Life has been barking up my tree again!


End file.
